The Trapper
The Trapper is a boss in Slender Fortress. Description Evan MacMillan idolised his father. It wasn't just that he was heir to a great fortune, it was the way he ran the estate. Raised under his firm hand, Evan had taken to running the workforce with an iron hand. Production was always high and the MacMillan Estate prospered under father and son. As Archie MacMillan's mental health slowly disintegrated, Evan protected him from the herd who wanted a piece of the fortune. No matter what his father asked of him, Evan would do. When Archie MacMillan finally snapped, Evan became his enforcer in what would become known as the worst mass murder in modern history. They never proved that Evan lead over a hundred men into those dark tunnels before detonating the explosives and sealing them to their fate.The tale of the MacMillan Estate is a tale of wealth and power gone very wrong. How many victims fell to the hands of father and son is unknown. No record is ever made of what became of Evan MacMillan. His father is another unsolved puzzle, found trapped in the locked basement of his own warehouse - starved and abandoned. In Slender Fortress The Trapper, hence his name, is a chaser who places bear traps anywhere, currently only on The Legends Pack and only on Bloodwood or Summer Camp. Even though he is master of traps, He is surprisingly fast and will catch up to you if he keeps chasing you, beware of his traps, even though they are large and easily spotted, once you step into his traps, you will be stunned until someone saves you or the boss ends your suffering. He will chase you for a few seconds longer than most bosses as he doesn't want to lose his prey easily, He hits hard as well, capable of killing a scout in 2 hits only. Recommendation The Demoman is the best class against him because of his speed mostly when having the tide turner, without the tide turner though he is still a strong class. The scout is also a good class but because of the persistence of the trapper unless you're going off of the Demoman does NOT have the tide turner scout is not as good as he will cover the almost the distance. The Spy as always is a good choice for avoiding and getting away from the boss via cloak though you can try and outrun the Trapper but it's hard to do with the spy as of a recent update (not 1.7.5) Spy's speed was nerfed. (On a side note) I was talking about something that gives you more speed vs something that runs longer because the faster you are the further you can get from the boss the further you are from the boss the more distance he needs to make the more distance the boss needs to make the more the boss needs to travel the more the boss needs to travel the more of his duration for chasing decreases. Trivia * Funny enough this boss was not the first to have traps on Glubbable's server as Chris Walker beat him by 7 months or so. Category:Chasers Category:Bosses